Komui Lee
Komui Lee is a fictional character and member of the fictional religious organization known as the Black Order, in the anime and manga series D.Gray-man, by Katsura Hoshino. Personality Komui is shown as a very whimsical and goofy character, he is somewhat sadistic and occasionally borderline maniacalD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 6, Pages 164-165. He drinks coffee nonstop however only the Blue Mountain brandD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 106. He is lazy and often tries to worm his way out of doing work by either running away from the office (Reever Wenhamm has to track him down), talking on the phone non-stop even when the other side hung up D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 41, Page 85 or other methods (he created a robot named Komurin II that went berserk and nearly tore the HQ apart). During his naps, one of the only ways to wake him up is to say that Lenalee is getting married due to his doting personalityD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 8, Pages 15-16. Komui is over attached to Lenalee most likely due to their separation when Lenalee was forced into joining the Black Order. Komui just cant stand the very idea of his little sister growing up or at least not knowing about it, and he sometimes babies her and treats her like a child. This may be because since the death of their parents he raised her and fears he might lose what family what he has left. Komui, despite everything, does have a serious side. He feels guilty for throwing the Exorcists and Finders into danger, and tries to help in anyway he can, such as making better uniforms to protect the Exorcists. He is also the one to repair damages done to the Innocence of the Exorcists although the method seems very painfulD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 6, Page 165. He showed a more solemn and ruthless side in the funeral for the Exorcists and Finders by refusing requests to bring General Yeager's body back to his home and saying that the General's body must be crematedD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 44, Pages 146-174. Firm in his beliefs, Komui has shown a daring in refusing to follow Inspector Malcom C. Leverier's orders about keeping the Akuma Egg, and instead issues his own orders for the Egg's destructionD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 143. Background Komui Lee is the Supervisor of the Black Order, and Lenalee's older brother. He is Chinese and about 29 years old. His parents were killed by Akuma when they were young and when it was found out that Lenalee was compatible with an Innocence, she was taken away from him. It was shown that Lenalee was kept in the Black Order, away from her only living family (Komui), against her will. When she tried to commit suicide, she had to be strapped down to the bed. However, Komui joined the Order and became the Science Department Supervisor for her sake and Lenalee begin to feel more at home in the OrderD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 97. Synopsis Intro arc Komui is first seen alongside the science division as they witness Allen Walker approaching HQ. Komui doesn't understand why a "regular kid" would come so he wanted Allen thrown off the cliffD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 5, Page 136. However, as Allen fails an exam, Komui sends Yu Kanda to intercept him. As Allen pleads to everyone that his master, general Cross Marian, sent a letter of recomendation to "a guy named Komui", everyone realizes Komui was lazy again and didn't check his mail. After finding the letter in his cluttered desk, he allows Allen inD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 5, Page 49. After (not really) apologizing to Allen, he repairs his Anti-Akuma Weapon and sends him to Hevlaska. He neglects to tell him the pain he'll receive in the process of getting probedD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 6, Pages 170-171. After this, Komui officially welcomes Allen into the Black OrderD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 7, Page 188. Ghost of Mater arc Komui sends Allen and Kanda on a mission to Mater to find a piece of innocence, however he has to be tricked into thinking Lenalee is getting married before he can wake up and give them the mission. As he sends them off, he gives Allen his own Exorcist uniform and wishes him luckD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 8, Page 18. As Allen returns, Komui creates a robot called "Sir Komlin II" to assist the Science Division in thier work. However, Komulin II goes insane after drinking coffee and tries to make Lenalee more "Manly" much to Komui's dismay. Conflicted for his love for his sister and his "son", Komui throws Allen to the wolves and tell Komlin II to "fix" Allen's left armD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 17, Page 21. As the Science Division tries to save Allen, Komui does his best to stop them, even drugging Allen so he couldn't destroy Komlin II. Lenalee wakes up and pummels both Komlin II and Komui for endangering AllenD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 18, Page 36. The Vampire in the Old Castle arc Komui had ordered all Exorcists to find the remaining Generals after General Kevin Yeegar was killed by The Noah FamilyD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 29, Pages 54-55. As he told Allen to find General Cross Marian, he had to hold Allen so he didn't run away as he begged Komui that he didn't want to see him again. Never the less, Komui forced Allen to find himD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 30, Page 67. As Lavi informed Komui about Krory joining the Order and Allen's pentacle's upgrade (Allen contemplating to himself how the eye is comparable an Akuma since it upgraded), Komui is left to contemplate on how the Earl will not be happyD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 41, Page 81 and how Lavi says the way Allen sees the world is like hellD.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 41, Page 84-85. Edo arc As many Finders and Exorcists were getting killed in a very short time, Komui refused to let the families of the deceased know so they wouldn't become AkumaD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 44, Page 147. Later, in his office, Komui mourns privately, trying to force himself to think only of "victory". However, he began to suspect that someone had betrayed the Black Order and he later found out through Allen and Lenalee that Suman Dark had become a "Fallen One" thus proving his suspicionsD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 52, Page 108. When Lenalee is later seen being dragged underwater by the intense gravity of the Akuma Eshi's ability, Komui is seen collapsing, claiming to those around him who worry that he just felt faint while his thoughts immediately go to his sisterD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 68, Page 38 Later, as Allen's Innocence increased past 100%, Komui hears Hevlaska announce a new general has awakened and he immediately thinks of AllenD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 116. But he dismisses the idea until more think so. Invasion of HQ arc Once Lulu Bell and her army of akuma invade headquarters, Komui finds Lenalee and Lavi and locks them in the infirmary. Lenalee wants to try and synchronize with her innocence but Komui guilts her into stayingD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 140. Once the level 4 appears, Hevlaska tells Komui to take the innocence and leave headquartersD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 148. The level 4 finds Komui and manages to slightly injure him and kill all of his guards. Kanda shows up and protects Komui using a normal sword while Komui orders the evacuation of headquartersD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 148. Hevlaska then tells Komui of Malcom's plan to have Lenalee reclaim her innocence. He and Kanda go down to Hevlaska's roomD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 150. The level 4 knocks him out and when he comes to, he sees Kanda and Lavi fighting the level 4 and Lenalee being attackedD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 151. He goes to Lenalee as Kanda, Lavi and Allen fight the level 4. He is with her as she drinks her innocence and obtains her new Dark BootsD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapters 152-153. He recieves a transmission from Reever and leaves as Lenalee and Allen face off against the level 4. He tells Cross to go help themD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 155. After the defeat of the level 4, he is seen making arrangements for the new move and is talking to Lenalee about her new innocence though he won't make eye contact with her. He is affected by the virus and turned into a zombie but is cured when Bak cures everyone elseD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 164. Abilities and Skills Master Scientist: Komui is notably a masterful scientist of incredible intellect, able to concoct seemingly impossible tinctures and serums of (questionably) immeasurable use/and or harm. *'Komuvitan D' (コムビタンD, Komubitan D): Developed by Komui during a time when the Science Division had been forced to work for a week without rest, Komuvitan D is a drug that revitalizes the human body and enables it to continue functioning with minimal rest. Had the unfortunate side-effect robbing those who took it (first-hand or second) of their senses, resulting in them becoming mindless "zombies" who seem to only want to spread the "virus." Unlike most drugs, it acts in a viral fashion, spreading from person to person via biting. Can only be "cured" by deriving a "vaccine" from the person who ingested the drug, itself. Skilled Mechanis't: Specializing in robotics, Komui can create multi-purpose devices that he typically intends to use to ease the workload of the Black Order personnel (though, unfortunately, his creations usually do more harm than good). His greatest mechanical achievements are the Komlin series. *'Komlin series: A series of robots of varying sizes and uses. To date, all units have been destroyed, either because of destructive errors in their programming or because of Komui's destructive orders. Physician: While not a doctor of common human medicine, Komui is the main physician of the Exorcists in Innocence-related matters, having been shown anesthetizing and examining Allen Walker's Innocence using (dangerous) unknown devices. Trivia * Komui's personality and antics are based off Katsura Hoshino's editor YoshidaD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 5, Page 152, Character Profile. *Komui came 5th in the first D.Gray-Man popularity pollD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 63, Page 116, First Annual Character Popularity Pole, however he dropped to 12th in the second. *The reason why Komui is often seen in a pair of slippers is because it's relaxing and if he's always in a pair of shoes, his feet will stink and Lenalee will hate itD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 25, Page 164, Discussion Room Vol. 7. *His subordinates notes that sometimes they can hear noises from his beretD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 25, Page 164, Discussion Room Vol 7. *Out of 100%, Komui commands 99% trust from his subordinates. The final percentage is a murderous hateD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 106, Discussion Room Vol. 5. *Komui is prone to seasicknessD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 165, page 05. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Black Order Member Category:Male